Happy Ever After
by Lunacy1111
Summary: This is a follow up to Peter and Carla's trip to the lay-bi near the airport... for some alone time together. This is pretty much all smut. LOTS of smut. Please let me know what you think :)


When you have wanted something for a very long time, and you think you have an idea how it will go; sometimes life throws everything up in the air. And if you're very lucky, you grab onto the pieces as they fall, even if that means your well laid plans disappear into the wind. And you run. You run with wild abandon toward that happy ever after. Even if it's in the back seat of a cab. In a lay-by near the airport. You run.

* * *

Carla giggled; that very same sexy dirty giggle that made his stomach do flip flops, as she swiftly pushed past him and dashed to the car. That was the only reason Peter was still stood at the wall, watching her hair fly out behind her as she ran. And why he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly, exhilaration flooding his body, and he ran to join her.

They sat there staring excitedly at one another, after slamming the car doors. Peter couldn't resist pulling Carla into a heady kiss. Still tender, but leaving no doubt how much he wanted her. His warm lips reluctant to leave hers. The brief pecks that had touched their lips, abandoned outside those doors, to swirl away with everything else that was past.

After pulling away, they took in the other's features. The smiles that wouldn't stop. The way her eyes sparkled. The elation glowing on their faces; like a couple daft kids, feeling like they have just discovered the mystery of love for the very first time

They weren't a couple of kids, and it certainly wasn't their first time. But it felt thrilling and new and natural and familiar all at once. 

"Thank you" Peter offered sincerely. Thank you for being forgiven. Thank you for still loving a recovering alkie, ex-bookie cab driver, when you deserve so much more. Thank you for still being - - here. His words were simple, but the gratitude in his eyes held so much more. 

"Well your welcome darlin, but you might want to save that for after" Carla smirked at him. 

Peter was so grateful he hadn't completely blown things up. That he actually had the love of his life, nearly, in his arms. 

"I missed you" he admitted, his eyes gracing over her face, rather than kicking up more volatile recent matters. 

"I missed you too" Carla confessed. As much fun as it was to wind him up, she was relieved for it to end. She had missed all the silly little Peter things. Things that she had quickly become accustomed to once more. Things that she found comfort in, and made her feel safe. 

The way he flipped his pillow over twice, and how he always put one of his pillows on her side of the bed because he knew she liked extra pillows. 

How he kissed her good morning; always with three kisses. 

How he would sit with her on the bed in the morning when her head felt like cotton wool from the meds; wrapping his arms around her and stroking her head, until she felt more steady. 

That he finished every crumb of the charred, petrified crunchy mess that used to be bread, when she tried to make him breakfast; smiling at her all the while. 

And the way he would plop her on the nose when it was all getting too much, just to make her smile. 

"I don't just mean the last few days" Peter offered, his dark eyes becoming more serious. 

Carla just nodded at him. "We are going to talk about things" she promised him "And we are going to listen. But right now" she began, reaching out to press her hands to his chest, "I was hoping for a bit more action, darlin" She leaned in so her lips were precariously close to his, just a whisper of breath floating between them. 

Peter moved to close the distance, and claim those enticing juicy lips hovering so near his, but found her hands pressed against his chest again. 

"You said a lay-by" Carla cautioned, "Not right in the middle of the flaming street!" 

"Don't you even tempt me, love" Peter returned, still eying her up and down, as he reluctantly turned the key in the ignition. 

* * *

Carla had never seen Peter drive so fast in her life. She was the one with the lead foot, the recipient of Peter's constant jokes about getting there alive, when she was behind the wheel. 

It only took a quick glance at his knuckles tightening around the wheel, and the flush in his cheeks, and Carla knew without lowering her eyes just how much Peter would be straining againt the material of his jeans. In the seat right next to her, and it drove her wild. 

With a smile painting her lips, she slid her hand across his lap, lightly stroking his erection. Even through the denim barrier, she could feel how rock hard he was getting. For her. And they had barely even touched yet. 

"Car" Peter spoke the first word out loud since they had left the street. It was half groan, and half warning. 

"Just checking" Carla responded throatily. 

When his dark eyes flitted to her for a moment, she could see the full depth of his desire lacing the soft brown orbs. It sent a heat straight through her. The ache for this man had always been there. The one thing she could never wipe away. Drink away. Even when she declared she hated every bit of him, her body betrayed her, still craving his touch. 

She would admit it NOW; if they had ever gotten close enough, Carla knew she would have let Peter do anything he wanted to her. It hadn't been her that put a stop to that steamy embrace in the factory a year ago, after all. As tough as her outer shell may be, as stubborn and guarded as she could be, Carla was impossibly weak for this man's touch. And in truth, as many walls as she built up, her heart was just as weak for him. 

And she felt most like herself with him. When she hadn't really felt like Carla in a long time, and wondered if there was even any of her left; Peter only had to take her into his strong arms, and Carla was still in there. 

Carla carefully let her hand drop into her lap, between her thighs, as Peter's gaze returned to the road. 

Or so she thought. 

"Don't you dare, love" Peter instructed, pressing down on the pedal that bit more. She really was going to be the death of him. 

Carla tried to shrug innocently. She was sure Peter was rolling his eyes. "You do that" he cautioned, "We may just be driving right off this road" 

As a smile curved into Carla's full lips, Peter added "And I'll be damned if anyone is going to touch you before me" 

Carla was immensely turned on, and Peter knew it, as her breaths became more shallow. And as he stole one more glance at her, noticing the pink in her cheeks, and the way she bit into her puffy bottom lip. It may not be the flowers and candles he had imagined giving her on their first time together again, but when she looked over at him with a dreamy look in her green eyes, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. 

* * *

The car skidded into the lay-by and screeched to a stop. Carla didn't even needle Peter over his haphazard driving skills. They both leapt out and nearly dove into the backseat, pulling off clothing on the way. 

Lips crashed together intensely, long held passion overruling. Carla's lips parted eagerly to accept Peter's tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth. A tingle spreading over her skin, as his tongue stroked and tugged at hers, tangling into a joyous dance. Heated skin seeking each other, as their bodies pressed urgently together. 

Peter brushed his fingers up and down Carla's spine, feeling her tremble against him, lifting his fingers up into her hair. A gasp escaped from her, when the heat of his mouth trailed away from hers. 

Her green eyes, wild with desire, and clouded with confusion, stared back at him silently. "Is this okay" Peter rasped out, "Here" again flooded with thoughts of how she deserved so much more. 

"You are a five star kinda girl" he added cheekily, but with warm remembrance. 

Carla flashed a smile back, happily remembering as well, "Six" she corrected him, poking him in the chest. 

"It's a good thing you're worth it" she murmered, her eyes softening, falling deeply into his. Raising her fingers to his face, Carla raked over his beard; pressing her lips lovingly on one side and then the other, she clasped her hands behind his head and kissed him deeply. 

Peter lowered Carla onto the seat, easing her head back against the window. Sliding his hands between her parting thighs, he lowered her scant lacy knickers; her only barrier still intact. The soaked material in his hand making the tent protruding in his boxers that much more visible. 

"You're so beautiful" he uttered, trailing his eyes from the way her hair spilled over her shoulders onto her incredible breasts, down to her glistening pussy lips beckoning him. 

"Aren't you a bit over dressed" Carla purred back at him, reaching for his boxers, but Peter's fingers latched with hers, and pressed them down onto the seats. 

He wanted to make love to her endlessly, and he vowed that he would. But now, right now, he wanted to make her cum. Hard. And fast. And loud. 

Peter gave her a crooked grin, as he slid his hands closer to her center, massaging his thumb and fingers deeply into her flesh; his cock twitching at the soft moans falling from Carla's parted lips. From the first glorious sounds she emitted, and from the way she was squirming under his hands, he knew it would not take long at all. 

Fully parting her thighs, Peter stole one more look at her face, before burying his head between them; and pressed his lips into her soft skin, so close to her center. A shiver sparked down her spine, as his beard brushed against her delicate skin. 

Finally giving into his desires, Peter dragged his tongue thoroughly and deeply over her throbbing clit; replacing the forceful treatment, with a soft slow suck. The first gasp at Peter's touch filled Carla's lungs and exhaled as a sharp cry. 

Flattening his tongue, Peter tugged it through her folds, and back over her wet clit. Back and forth, unrelenting, as her hips lifted needfully; ripples of spasms coursing through her, "Peeetrrr" tumbling off her tongue. 

Agonizingly slowly sliding his tongue back through her folds, Peter dipped into her opening, swirling his tongue inside her, as Carla moaned "ohhh my god, Pe'err" 

Her hands abandoned the car seat now as they grasped the back of Peter's head; his tongue burrowed inside her and Carla's walls closed around him. The sensation of being trapped within her heat, sent a shot of desire straight to Peter's dick, helped along with her fervent cries "oh my god babyyy" 

Returning his tongue to slide over her slippery clit, Peter swirled it over and around, until he found that spot that made Carla tense and nearly squeal, "PETER" 

Wielding his tongue like a sharp point, Peter stabbed and speared and flicked the vulnerable bundle of nerves, until Carla was a wild needy mess. Her hips jerked at the exquisite torment, her hands forcing his head down; her moans and whimpers intermingled. 

Wrapping his mouth around the tender button, Peter sucked deeply; alternating gentle and rough, until her finger nails scraped down his neck and gripped his hair tightly. 

Peter had never loved his name more than the piercing shriek. Carla convulsed uncontrollably against him; clinging to him as she exploded into his mouth, covering his lips with her hot sweet nectar. 

Peter licked his lips, indulging in her taste; sliding his tongue through her dripping folds, sucking the last drops from her. He grinned down at Carla as her eyes fluttered open, giving him a quick smile before her lips formed a seductive pout. 

Her expression was both satiated and ravenous, as Peter leaned down brushing his lips against hers. Carla thrilled at the feel of his mouth on hers, after pleasuring her. And she buried her tongue between his lips and into his mouth, as she ripped down his boxers, leaving no question what she desired. 

Peter's length sprang into her hands, released at long last, as Carla's hands moved up and down the shaft; stroking, teasing over the tip. The warm silky feel of his hard cock pulsating against her skin fueled her longing to be filled; to bury him into her depths. 

Moving up from her reclined position to wrap her legs around him, Carla leaned into their devouring kisses; groping his hard member in her hands, as she lifted up to force herself down on him. When she realized just how close her head was to the roof of the cab. 

Their fervent kiss having ended prematurely, their eyes met as they burst out laughing at their predicament. Carla gave Peter a playful shove, as he leaned back and she crawled over him, guiding his swollen cock into her entrance. His girth spreading her open, Carla buried him to the hilt; the heated friction sizzling against her tight walls. 

Fully sheathed inside her, fully connected; Peter drew Carla's head down to his chest for a moment, reveling in their connection. When she lifted her head, he dropped kisses down the side of her face. Carla smiled radiantly. Even in the back of a cab for a not-so-quickie, Peter still managed to be romantic. 

Carla squeezed her walls around his throbbing cock, pleasure etched into Peter's face, moaning her name as she released him. Grinding her hips down on him, Carla moaned softly; a spark igniting as she grazed her clit. Peter rolled his hips upward, as Carla rocked back against him, swaying back and forth; side to side, squeezing him tightly. 

Peter rubbed his cock against her walls, surrounded by her heat, as Carla clenched around him. Increasing the pace, their hips crashing together; Peter ran his hands down her back, massaging Carla's ass. 

"Peter uhhh Peeeter" her voice hitched as the delicious heat spread into her lower limbs, tensing and tugging in her belly. 

One hand moved up her back, slipping beneath her hair to stroke the back of her neck, and the other hand slid sensually across her lower back. 

A splintering of sparks shot down her spine, Peter urging her down against him as they moved in a fierce pounding rhythm; gliding against her hot clit with every stroke. 

Her hair swept softly over Peter's chest, tantalizing him with each impassioned movement, forcing a groan from him. 

Rubbing her lips together, Carla fixed him with a victorious gaze, before lowering her head to press her moist lips against his lower torso. Carefully trailing her hair along his bare chest, as her warm breath whispered over him; followed by the searing heat of her mouth, she worked her way up his chest. 

Peter's head fell back, gritting out "Car baby… I love you" He arched forcefully into her, gripping her hips, as she ground down on him in a frenzy. He couldn't hold back, spurting streams of hot thick cum into her depths. 

Her cries of release echoed through the car, as Carla clenched around him vigorously, collapsing onto his chest. "I - - I love you P - - Pe'er" she panted out, her chest heaving against his. Waves of pleasure surged through her limbs, her body shaking violently against his, as Peter held her close. 

* * *

Lifting her head from Peter's chest led to long slow kisses. And when Carla pulled away, she smiled at the disapproving look in his eyes, before she brushed her lips over the tattoos covering his arms and chest. Tracing the outline with her tongue, just the way he liked it. Shaking her hair out, Carla dragged her hair across his chest, until Peter tipped her chin upward, and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

"You've always had a thing about my hair" Carla giggled back at him. Peter didn't deny it. He just kissed her slowly, as he lifted her hips and eased his hardening cock back into her, as they rocked gently together… 

* * *

Carla's head shot up, from her position kneeling over Peter, releasing him from her mouth with a "plop" 

"Did you hear that" she questioned, her green eyes widening. 

After round two, and well onto a third, Peter reached down to scrounge through the piling of clothing dumped on the floor, pulling his boxers on and pushed the door open. 

"Peter! What are you doing" Carla yelped, as she quickly pulled her coat around her, and followed him, in time to see a pair of headlights in the distance. 

"You said this place was deserted" Carla huffed at Peter. 

"They probably heard you and your volume" Peter teased her. 

Carla glared at him, "But you did that thing" 

"You love when I do that thing" Peter countered. 

She smiled back at him, when suddenly the now darkened sky opened up with torrents of rain. Peter ducked his head, and thought they should get back in the car. 

But Carla started spinning around, in the coat that was barely fastened around her. Peter watched her as a smile beamed across her face, and she held her hand out for him to join her. While he was stood there getting soaked in nothing but his boxers, he couldn't deny her. 

Peter took her hand, and spun Carla into his arms. She tipped her face to the sky, and let the rain whip her hair into wet waves. Gliding her hands through Peter's wet hair, she slicked it back, and wound her arms around his neck; letting her forehead fall tenderly against his. 

It didn't matter they were in bare feet in a deserted lay-by. 

It didn't matter there was no music, and they were probably well out of step. 

Still they swayed in each other's arms, as the rain cascaded over them. Peter held her waist close to him, and threaded his other hand through her wet hair. Carla tilted her face to rest her cheek against his. 

Soon, Peter's lips were hovering at Carla's ear, singing the familiar words to her, as they moved together. 

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars_

Carla cackled. Of course it would be this song. But she joined in. 

_Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars_

Peter smiled back at her, and soon her lips had melted into his. Soft kisses became deeper consuming kisses. And as his mouth covered hers, Peter lifted her off the ground, while Carla wound her legs around him. He spun her around, before setting her back on the ground. Only to be looking into a mischievous smile, and a twinkle in her eyes. 

Really. No Really? 

Peter scanned the still deserted area, and shook his head at this woman that he was hopelessly in love with. Rain droplets clung to her luscious bottom lip, and pelted against his taut bare skin. 

Taking her face in his hands, Peter kissed Carla again, his tongue skimming across her lips. And his hands fell to her waist, opening her coat, as he lowered them to the ground. 

"Carla don't…" he started but his warning came too late, as Carla dragged down his boxers and had flung them away. And they quickly tumbled away in the whipping rain. 

"Shh you don't need them baby" Carla soothed him, dragging his weight down on her and crossing her legs behind him. Peter slid the head of his penis along her slit, before poking at her entrance, teasing her with the tip. 

Carla rolled her hips against Peter in anticipation. Her insides were achey, and she craved the way he fit inside her. Slamming his hips forward, Peter careened through her tunnel, and Carla contracted her slick walls around him. 

Softly taking the mounds into his hands, Peter was mesmerized by the supple beauty filling his fingers, and the trickles of water spilling over her rain battered breasts. 

Lapping at one of the channels streaking over her chest, his warm tongue heated her skin. Flickering over her taut nipple, Peter closed his mouth around it; slowly sucking, as his tongue swirled around the peak. The heat of his mouth tugging on her in the cool atmosphere was like a bolt of electricity; zapping straight from her hard nipples into her heated core. 

A low moan escaped her throat, as Carla's hands dug into Peter's muscled back, her hips shifting incessantly against his. He matched her movements, pumping into her at a frenetic pace. Her steamy heat spurring him on. 

"Don't… slow… down…" Carla warned him. He didn't dare. 

She was quivering around his cock, her body shaking as it clung to him as he withdrew. He was drenched in her cum, as he slammed back into her. Peter's release hurtled through him, as Carla clamped down on him. He emptied his hot sticky cum into her, in a scalding rush. 

As they lay side by side under a blanket of stars, the rain had cleared and their fingers reached out to link together. 

"Peetah" Carla's tired voice floated to him. "You did turn off the meter, right?" 


End file.
